Sonic (Debug Mode)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog=Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. All credit goes to VS Battles Wiki. |-|Debug Mode=Debug mode is a development tool which typically allows you to break the rules of the game in any number of ways and to give technical information that is of benefit to the programmers working on the games. For example, in Sonic the Hedgehog games, using debug mode gives the following effects: X/Y coordinates for the character and the screen are displayed in the HUD. A counter showing the number of sprites currently on-screen is displayed. Pressing B turns the character into another sprite which can be placed directly on the level, such as a ring or enemy. A and C are used to cycle through items and place them respectively. When the game is paused, A resets to the title screen, B runs the game in slow motion and C advances the game by one frame. All credit goes to Segaretro. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation (Can do things like force Tails to constantly move and many more.) Time Manipulation (Time stops by default when he uses Debug Mode, Can slow down time, Speed up time by three frames and reset back to the title screen like nothing happened.) Creation (Can create a new, if bizarre object as seen here.), Enhanced Senses (Can perceive his XYZ coordinates and how many objects there are.) Summoning (Can summon pre-existing objects, individuals or machines.), Intangibility (When he uses his Debug Mode abilities he can interact with the world but nothing can interact with him.), Size Manipulation (Can make himself three times larger.), Sound Manipulation (Can make sounds faster and play any music he so pleases. And can also alter sound doing things like making general noises sound like splashes of water.), Teleportation (Can teleport to any location he so pleases.), Gravity Manipulation (Could make someone go completely up into the atmosphere while they are incapable of doing anything about it and can easily reverse the effects if he wants to as well.), Color Manipulation (Can change his colors under specific conditions, the colors of others and the environment around him.), Explosion Manipulation (Can make multiple explosions.), Duplication (Can clone himself, objects and others.), Can walk on walls (Or in walls.), Resurrection, Light Manipulation (Can make the scenery pure white, most likely caused by a large flash of light.), Limited Power Nullification (Despite the fact that the emeralds are orbiting around Knuckles, who Sonic scales to they don't seem to work.), Water Manipulation (Can create large bodies of water.), Technopathy (Should also be comparable to Tails, who can make machines move on their own even when they are not in use.), Possible One Hit Kill (And could do so in any circumstance.), Power Bestowal (Can give others the abilities of Intangibility and the ability to walk on air.), Life Manipulation (Can prolong Tails's life despite the fact he would've been killed with just one touch from a spike.), Darkness Manipulation, Can control any direction where he is teleporting, likely more. Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Can effortlessly warp the fabric of reality and on some occasions can "crash the game" with little effort.), likely Low Multiverse level (Separated two universes.) Speed: Infinite (Can move in stopped time with ease.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level. Intangibility makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very high Range: Universal via Time Stop, Tens of meters with Gravity Manipulation. Intelligence: Should be the same as previously. Weaknesses: Would still have the general personality traits he did previously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spring Confinement: As just one of the many uses of Debug Mode, He can trap the opponent in a box of springs and add more springs in that box. Thus trapping them for eternity while they are unable to escape. * Plant Manipulation: Via summoning a vine, He can attach the target to it. All of those listed and likely more. Note: This also takes into account glitches. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Color Users